


Bowling Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Melancholy, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is threatening Jamie with a bowling ball.





	Bowling Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts and it's really old seeing as how sharpy, jordie, and daddy are all no longer with the stars but hey, fuck it

Tyler is threatening Jamie with a bowling ball. 

Sharpy has seen weirder things. He got to watch his wife give birth twice, which, Abby was gorgeous and amazing and so incredibly strong, but watching her scream while he couldn’t do anything was more than slightly disconcerting. He got two beautiful girls out of it, so he’s not complaining, but yeah, he’s seen weirder things than a grown man threatening to shove a bowling ball down another grown man’s throat. 

Honestly, Kaner and Tazer probably got in the exact same argument at some point too. He feels a small pang in his chest at the thought of his old teammates, at the images that go through his mind, but he brushes them off and let’s his melancholy at the sight before him take him over.

“I’m not kidding, Jamie,” Tyler threatens, the purple bowling ball held against Jamie’s chest by Tyler’s outstretched arms. “Like, I’m being serious.”

“Tyler, I’m not doing this. The bowling ball won’t even fit in my mouth, let alone go down in my throat,” Jamie replies with an amused huff.

“I will make it fit,” Tyler says with conviction, leaning forward and digging the bowling ball into Jamie’s chest.

Sharpy wonders if he should say something.

“That’s not how it works,” Jamie insists, finally bringing his arms up to shove the bowling ball away. Tyler isn’t expecting it and almost drops it, but fumbles enough to catch it at the last minute. 

“I will make it work,” Tyler whines, clutching the bowling ball to his chest.

“It’s like I never left Chicago,” Sharpy grumbles in amusement, meeting Jason’s eye.

“Kane and Toews?” he asks, tying his bowling shoes.

“Exactly. Except Tyler is a different kind of sleazy than Kaner is and Jamie doesn’t have the blank shark stare down.”

“Chubs has those doe eyes though,” Jordie says, walking past Sharpy and taking a seat next to Jason.

“Strike!” Tyler screeches, breaking them from their conversation. Jamie is clearly exasperated, rolling his eyes in affection as Tyler does some type of wiggle dance that brings him closer to Jamie.

“Yes, congratulations,” Jamie scoffs, waiting for the ball to return to them.

“Seems Tyler won the argument of who gets to go first,” Sharpy chuckles.

“He wins all their arguments,” Jordie says with a headshake. “Literally, Jamie has the doe eyes, but Tyler is a puppy and everybody falls for the puppy eyes.”

Jason chooses to stand at that moment and steal the ball from Jamie.

Sharpy grins at the scene. Yeah, he missed Chicago, but Dallas was pretty okay, too.


End file.
